The Powerpuff Girls: Unleashed
is an American animated action-adventure-fantasy-comedy superhero television series, serving as a reboot to and , being created by Craig McCracken and co-developed by McCracken and his wife Lauren Faust. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it will premiere on Cartoon Network, with reruns on WB Kids and Boomerang, on TBD 2020. Synopsis After accidentally using Chemical X on his formula to create the perfect little girl, indirectly thanks to Mojo Jojo's "help", Professor Utonium ends up to create a trio of superhero triplets known as the Powerpuff Girls. Now, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup have the mission of protect the City of Townsville and sometimes even the world from potential menaces. Characters Main *'Blossom Utonium' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - the leader and the smartest member of the trio. *'Bubbles Utonium' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the cutest and the most childlish member of the trio. *'Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - the tomboyish and the most aggressive member of the trio. Supporting *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane) - a scientist who usually creates his greatest inventions by accident, being the Powerpuff Girls' overprotective, affectionate and supportive creator/father. *'The Narrator' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the series' off-screen announcer who narrates the series' events. *'The Mayor of Townsville' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - the idiotic and childlish mayor of Townsville who is somehow obsessed with pickles. **'Ms. Sara Bellum' (voiced by Jennifer Martin) - TBD *'Ms. Keane' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a teacher at the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten who is a close ally to the girls. *'Robin Snyder' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a fellow classmate to the Powerpuff Girls who is their closest friend, especially Bubbles. *'Mitch Mitchelson' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - one of the girls' classmates who is usually mean and arrogant towards them, despite usually going along with Buttercup. *'Elmer Sglue' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Harry Pitt' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Derbytantes', a group of female roller skaters who befriend the girls, consisting of: **'Maylyn' (voiced by TBD) - the leader of the Derbytantes. **'Jaylyn' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Bobbysuzeraelyn' (voiced by TBD) - a member of the Derbytantes who looks like a grown-up male, despite having a girly voice. *'The Talking Dog' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - a dog who has an abnormal ability to speak like a human. *'Bullet' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Santa Claus' (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) - the Guardian of Christmas. *'Bunny Utonium' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD Antagonists *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - a mutated chimpanzee scientist with a superhuman intelligence and strenght who was previously Professor Utonium's assistant, being accidentally responsible for the girls' creation and the series' main antagonist. *'Him' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - an effeminate but sinister and powerful demon with the ability of controlling people and reality, being the series' most powerful and dangerous antagonist. *'Princess Morbucks' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a spoiled and mean rich little girl who despises the Powerpuff Girls after they declined her offer to become a member of the team. *'Silico' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a vengeful being who owns Silico, Inc. and wants revenge on the Powerpuff Girls for killing his "friends". *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a lazy but very rude and short-tempered hillbilly creature who hates having people come to "his property". *'The Rowdyruff Boys', consisting of: **'Brick' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Blossom's male counterpart who TBD. **'Boomer' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Bubbles' male counterpart who TBD. **'Butch' (also voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - Buttercup's male counterpart who TBD. *'The Gangreen Gang', consisting of: **'Ace Copular' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Arturo "Lil' Arturo" de la Guerra' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Grubber' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'William "Big Billy" Williams' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Sedusa' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'The Amoeba Boys', consisting of: **'Bossman' (voiced by Ray Romano) - TBD **'Junior' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Slim' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Professor Chrontech' (voiced by Justin Roiland) - a former scientist who idolized Utonium. When he declined working with him on his time machine, he turned to a life of crime and even made evil robot duplicate versions of the Powerpuff Girls. *'The Powerpunk Girls', consisting of: **'Berserk Plutonium' (voiced by Bella Thorne) - TBD **'Brat Plutonium' (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) - TBD **'Brute Plutonium' (voiced by Lea Michele) - TBD *'Opressor Plutonium' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Electric Eleris' (voiced by John Goodman) - an electricity-controlling supervillain. *'The Smiths', consisting of: **'Harold Smith' (voiced by Jeff Bennett, Mark Hamill, Jeff Bennett, Steven Blum, Richard Epcar or Crispin Freeman) - TBD **'Marianne Smith' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Bud Smith' (voiced by Jason Marsden, Josh Keaton, Greg Cipes, Scott Menville, Will Friedle, Sean Astin or Charlie Schlatter) - TBD **'Julie Smith' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'The Girlsnatcher' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson disguised and Ben Schwartz unmasked) - a mysterious figure who kidnaps girls. *'Manboy' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Packrat' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Major Man' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'The Boogie Man' (voiced by Donald Glover) - TBD *'Femme Fatale' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'White Kitty' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Krampus' (voiced by John de Lancie) - TBD *'The Fluffy Bunch', consisting of: **'Fluffy Kitty' (also voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD **'Puppy Wuppy' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Cuddly Bunny' (also voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Allegro' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - TBD *'Mask Scara' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'The Gnome' (voiced by Mick Wingert) - TBD *'Wendell Finestein/The Janitaur' (voiced by Alex Hirsch) - TBD *'The Fashionistas', consisting of: **'Bianca Bikini' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD **'Barbara Bikini' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Prof. Dick Hardly' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD Episodes See List of episodes. Production Trivia *Most of the original series' voice cast reprise their roles in this series, while some characters have new voices. *This series officializes the girls' surname as Utonium. *Despite being mainly a reboot to the 1998 series, characters from the 2016 reboot also appear on it as well. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas